


Beauty and the Beast

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics, functional interspecies erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which minho fucks jinhwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> this is your warning: this fic contains A/B/O dynamics, the use of a buttplug with a tail on it, and more importantly, it involves strange gendery stuff, and the alpha wolfing out while fucking his partner. hence, functional interspecies erotica. if that squicks you out, don't read.

“Minho--”

Minho slammed Jinhwan back into the brick with enough force to crack his head against it. Jinhwan snarled and shoved back, a blaze of fire in his eyes. Minho was bigger, stronger, but Jinhwan didn't care.

“Get _off_ of me,” he barked, raking his nails over Minho's chest in an attempt to get more space between them. He'd been afraid this was going to happen, he'd known it might, but with Minho? Song Minho? They were friends, once. Before either of them had fully matured and they'd been ripped apart from one another, from the rest of their friends, to be raised apart. Omegas could't be raised with the rest of their kind, and most Alphas chose not to until they were of proper age, for safety reasons.

But Minho's eyes were red and wild and he pinned Jinhwan easily, forcing him against the wall and grabbing him by the hip. He was in rut, savage, and it was pure fucking coincidence that Jinhwan was a day off his heat, just looking for something to take the edge off before going home to lock himself in until he was done. Taking suppressants was all well and good, but Jinhwan didn't like to. Given his small size, the doses he had to take were too large for his body chemistry. They made him sick.

He'd ended up in situations like this before, but there was a distinct difference now, because of who was holding him against the brick, breathing in at his neck and tracing the skin with his teeth. Minho, Song Minho, his childhood friend and crush, someone he knew, someone he cared about. Minho's shoulders were broad and his jaw was strong, his eyes nearly demonic and Jinhwan, despite not wanting to mate, not wanting to get _pregnant,_ didn't want to be torn to pieces either. Minho could tear him to pieces if he wanted. Not that he would but the fear was still there, illogical and biting.

“Minho,” he whispered, all of his survival instincts demanding he submit and he was going to, he was. There were ways to make this okay, it didn't have to be awful, Minho wasn't a fucking monster— “Minho please not out here, not—not out here, what if someone else comes, what if someone else smells--” Minho's head jerked up with all the focus his nature allowed him and he yanked Jinhwan away from the wall, threw him over one shoulder like a small child and started to walk. “Minho! Minho put me _down,_ this is so fuck—ah, fucking suspicious--” Jinhwan's hips were pressed into Minho's shoulder and his hands were scrabbling to get leverage so he didn't dangle like some kind of ragdoll. Minho stopped walking. “Put me down, please, I'll walk with you, just--”

The bigger man put Jinhwan down, blinking down at him, and offered out his hand. For a moment it was more like the Song Minho Jinhwan had grown up with, soft and friendly, warm and always comfortable. He was there somewhere, underneath that ferocious desire to mate. What bad luck the two of them had, what a fucking terrible coincidence, but Jinhwan slipped his hand into Minho's and followed him, because what else was there to do? His own biology demanded it and Minho... Minho was a better option than most. Maybe it would be awkward in the morning, but at least the heat would pass and Jinhwan would be safe with him. He'd stopped, after all, when Jinhwan had asked.

He followed Minho, tucked close to his body as though the overwhelming scent of _Alpha_ would cover the smell of his heat, like just barely over-ripened fruit, like lust. A few turned to stare, but none approached, and they made it to Minho's home unmolested. Jinhwan tripped up the stairs on the porch, falling to his knees and when Minho turned his eyes were dark brown, and his hands were gentle, helping him up. The open air helped, Jinhwan was sure, and his fear was evaporating.

“Minho,” he said, and Minho's eyes flashed. “Are y—are you sure you want to do this?” It was a stupid question, but Minho nodded anyway, leaning in to breathe against his neck, scenting carefully.

“You smell incredible,” he admitted, his voice low, and Jinhwan nodded, swallowing hard.

“Okay,” he whispered, nodding, jerking his head up and down and taking great comfort in the way Minho cupped his jaw, kissed his temple and bit over the skin of his cheek. He let himself be led inside, felt weak in the knees with the smell that washed over him—Alpha, strong Alpha, and beneath that just Minho, who smelled like fresh orange rinds and sharp hemlock like he always had, even when they were kids.

“Are you sure,” Minho asked, the door closed and his hands hovering at Jinhwan's hips. Jinhwan knew he was more than ready to rip off his clothes and rut, but...

“Yeah,” he whispered, feeling his body relax a bit with the knowledge that he was going to do this, he wanted to do this, biology or not it was Minho, Song Minho, and he didn't have anything to be afraid of. Minho was too gentle, had always been teased for being too careful with the smaller kids but it was good to know that had carried into adulthood, as he pulled Jinhwan's shirt up and off, kissing his exposed chest. “God, Minho--”

“Come on,” he growled under his breath, tugging Jinhwan to a staircase leading down. The basement was warm, the floor carpeted, and Jinhwan couldn't make himself be surprised when Minho pressed against him, back-to-chest, and got him down onto his knees. It made him feel weak and small, but Minho's hands were braced on his chest, holding him up as Minho rocked into him, bit and kissed his neck.

“Min. Minho, please.” One of Minho's hands moved down and unbuttoned Jinhwan's jeans; his hand slipped down into his briefs and moved past his cock, hard and straining, to touch his thighs. Wet. Jinhwan was _so wet_ because he was just barely on his heat and this was speeding it up, the little pink slit open and fucking leaking.

Most Omegas were bisex; the reproductive traits of both sexes were present in their bodies, so Jinhwan had a tiny little opening where his perineum would have been, if he'd been fully male. He had a small ballsac, a small cock; no one wanted an Omega to mate them, so that wasn't a concern, but apparently Minho hadn't been expecting what else was between his legs. His snarl made Jinhwan's bone's shake.

Jinhwan clawed for the carpet as Minho tore away the rest of his clothes to leave him naked, shivering on the floor. The room wasn't cold, and he wasn't that afraid, just... Well. All right, he was a little afraid. Minho was big, and stronger, and Jinhwan couldn't stop him if he wanted to be cruel about this.

He clamped his legs together and curled in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard clothing rustle, heard the heat kick on, and felt Minho's lips against the side of his face. He opened his eyes and looked up—there was Minho, on all fours above him, looking down in a considering kind of way as he kissed Jinhwan's hairline and ear. Jinhwan shivered while Minho licked his neck and jerked in surprise when Minho spoke.

“I don't want this to hurt you,” he said, and Jinhwan sat up on his elbow to look at him. “I want you so fucking much, I can't. But I don't want...”

“Oh,” Jinhwan whispered, getting up a little more and nodding, raking his hands through Minho's hair. “Oh, you—it doesn't have to hurt, Minho, it—it's not like that. It doesn't have to be.” Jinhwan tilted Minho's head to kiss him softly on the mouth, not surprised by the soft whine he got in return. Minho was older than Jinhwan, but he was still... He'd always been a big kid.

“Because you're...” he trailed off, and Jinhwan nodded. Because his body was pushing into heat, because he was wet, because he wanted to have sex with Minho even if the idea of getting fucked while his partner was in rut was a bit frightening. It had always frightened him. He'd never understand how Bobby did it.

“Yeah,” he replied, getting up onto his knees and reaching to take Minho's shirt off, the movements slow and cautious. Minho's instincts were on edge as were Jinhwan's own—this had to be done carefully, or else it _would_ hurt, because the wolf in them didn't like being restrained, didn't like being held back from doing what animals did.

The wet sound between Jinhwan's legs proved to be too much for Minho—he pushed the younger man away and bullied him onto his back, jerked him over onto his belly and then pulled his weight up onto his knees, spreading his legs to expose him. Jinhwan whined, chest to the floor, fingers clawing into the carpet as Minho's hands pushed his cheeks apart. He knew what Minho was looking at. The slit, pink and slick, the shining on his inner thighs. He thought he might be dripping, his body was so ready for this.

“Fuck,” Minho hissed, leaning forward to give the tiniest lick. Jinhwan bit into his lip and whined, pressing down into the floor, and Minho's tongue came up to push against his ass, thumbs holding his cheeks open. “Mmmfuck. I want to _fuck_ you.”

“Minho,” Jinhwan panted, feeling the delirious itch in his blood, turning his skin pink and hot, feeling his brain starting to cloud. “Minho, yes, do it.” Jinhwan rocked his hips into nothing, pushed back into nothing until Minho's cock met him on the backthrust, hard and _hot_ and Jinhwan whined, rubbing himself shamelessly against the shaft, feeling the blunt tip against his ass and that felt good, too. Jinhwan was losing himself, as he'd feared he would—but at least they were in Minho's home, at least the door was locked and Minho was trustworthy, because an Omega in heat would be in a lot of danger out on their own, but Minho had found him.

Minho had found him and as Jinhwan rolled his hips he felt Minho's cock move, steadied by a hand. With a wicked grin into the carpet he lifted himself to let the tip start to push in right where he fucking wanted it before he slid down, down, down until he couldn't move any further, Minho's dick buried in his body, wetness gushing between his legs as his body struggled to accommodate. Minho was bigger than Jinhwan in more ways than one, and it _hurt,_ oh god it hurt, but he wiggled, squirmed and whined until he could relax, no longer in immediate pain.

Minho held very, very still, and Jinhwan could have cried with how good that made him feel. Minho was holding still, holding Jinhwan's hips and hissing air in and out through his teeth, his eyes clear red and his fingernails sharp. He was holding still and bending down to kiss and bite his back, his shoulders. Minho bit into the back of his neck and Jinhwan fucking came, shaking, panting for air.

“So good,” Minho murmured, and he pulled back, pushed forward. Jinhwan was going to fucking _die._ It all felt so fucking good and it had no right to, as Minho fucked him slow and _deep,_ so deep. Jinhwan's entire body was made of sparkling electricity and Minho pushed his dick in, pulled out, all the way out only to rebury himself.

Jinhwan made a whining noise, and Minho bit into his neck again. “God!” he shouted, clawing the carpet, trying to work himself back. Skin to wet skin, the sound made him hot, so fucking hot. “God, fuck, yes, aah--” The bigger man pulled back, pulled out, and Jinhwan collapsed to the floor, shaking all over, dick hard and breath tight. “Minho,” he whined, the sound desperate. “Minho no please, Minho wh—aa!”

He was a bit insane with heat, his eyes wide and wild as Minho jerked him back up and smirked, he was fucking _smirking_ as something blunt and cool pressed up into Jinhwan's little heatslit and wiggled till it was wet, drawn out again and pressed to his ass.

“Oh—ohfuck, oh,” Song Minho buried the plug into Jinhwan and chuckled as he let it's little extension fall; a little fox tail, dangling between Jinhwan's legs, real fur and heavy, the plug wide and fat. “Ohmy _god._ ” He gyrated his hips, trying to get comfortable. “Oh shit.”

“Looks good,” Minho breathed, pushing it out of the way to press his dick back into Jinhwan, who made a beautiful wailing noise at the pressure. “Mmm. Fuck. God you're so gorgeous, smell so fuckin' good.”

“Minho,” Jinhwan whimpered, reaching back to claw his fingernails into his cheeks, holding himself open. “Minho fuck, more, need—ah--” the wet slide of Minho's cock in and out was making obscene noises, the sound of his balls slapping against skin. Jinhwan fucked himself back, felt the little tail brushing against his backside and thighs until Minho held it out of the way, pulled on it and jerked Jinhwan further up on his knees as he attempted to follow. “NononoMinhomorepleasedon'ttakeitout--”

“More?” Minho asked, giving Jinhwan a painful slap to the thigh. “How.”

Jinhwan was so gone. He was so gone, so hot, everything was burning and the filter that usually saved him from himself was completely blown away. He wanted it hard, wanted it savage, he wanted the animal, not the man. If he was going to do this he was going to _do this_ and Minho was going to help him. “Fuckin' _mount me._ ”

Minho bit into Jinhwan's shoulder and Jinhwan shrieked. The words were permission, the words were a fucking _demand,_ and he felt Minho on top of him, felt him change. Alphas didn't need the moon to change. They didn't need drugs or anything else, they could do it when they pleased, and Minho was a great black beast, and his sharp teeth bit into Jinhwan's neck and shoulder, his hairy belly cradled against the younger man's back. His cock was unsheathed, already buried and the change in shape had Jinhwan sobbing, clawing the floor as he came in a thick splatter, wetness sliding down Minho's cock, his heavy balls.

Jinhwan had given permission and so Minho mounted him, fucked into him hard with intent. He snarled when he started to knot up, savagely pistoning his hips until he blew his load, hot and heavy into Jinhwan, biting into his shoulder as he bled, listening to him cry, sob into the carpet. He stayed buried, cum pulsing out every few seconds until the knot started to go down. Then the heat was evaporating from Jinhwan's pale, pretty skin and Minho forced the wolf to melt away, wrapping one arm around Jinhwan's chest and pulling him back to sit on top of Minho's thighs, listening to him weep. He held on to him as the plug slipped out, held him upright as Jinhwan snarled and sobbed and tried simultaneously to get away and get closer.

Jinhwan knew Minho wouldn't protest the way Jinhwan's claws raked bloodied furrows into his arms, the way Jinhwan bit into his forearm. Revenge, punishment, affirmation of claim. Jinhwan was shaking, leaking, bleeding and Minho helped him to turn, got him up into his arms and smoothed his hands down his narrow back. Jinhwan took comfort in that, Minho holding him. He hiccuped as Minho carried him to a bathroom, let himself be bent over and cleaned, the wounds already starting to heal.

“Are you okay,” Minho asked, nearly whimpered, pressing his face to Jinhwan's chest and licking gently over the wounds his teeth had left, scarring over with new, pink skin. Thank god mating wounds healed quickly, otherwise Jinhwan might have bled out by now. “Jinhwannie.”

“M'fine,” he breathed, hissing at the hot water in the bottom of the tub, clenching his legs together. “Hurts.” The flesh between his legs was raw, swollen and sensitive, and he could feel cum still dribbling out. He reached down to cup a hand over himself, unbearably embarrassed. “Shit.”

“Anything I can do,” Minho asked, bumping their cheeks together. Jinhwan was grateful for his worry; he was so darling, so concerned. He should have known it would be like this after the animalistic need was taken care of. Jinhwan had always been Minho's favorite.

“No,” he shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed and hating how he teared up. He felt weak and stupid, he'd fallen right into that fucking stereotype trap and what the fuck did he have to show for it? He and Minho weren't even in a relationship, they weren't even friends anymore.

But Minho's tongue licked up the side of his face, ended in a kiss at his temple. He knelt beside the bathtub and cupped water in his hand, brought it up to Jinhwan's chest and tried to... Help him get clean, Jinhwan supposed.

“Get in here,” he said, his voice weak but hard. Minho did just that, climbing into the tub and sitting behind Jinhwan, obediently moving when Jinhwan turned around to lay against his chest like a spoiled pup, sniffling a little. “M'cold.”

Minho turned on the hot water, flipped on the shower and closed the glass doors to the tub. He laid there, arms around Jinhwan, and said nothing, did nothing except kiss Jinhwan's head, murmur soft questions, _are you all right, where does it hurt, are you going to stay the night?_ Such a contrast to how they'd started the night, with Jinhwan being dragged against Minho and then dragged out of the club half by his hair, the two of them kissing, biting, clawing before Jinhwan realized that yes, it was likely they were going to fuck and he'd been so afraid.

“M'sorry,” Minho said, his voice low. “I shouldn'a... Wolfed out. I didn't.. Didn't think. About that.”

“I did tell you to,” Jinhwan pointed out, relaxed, boneless against Minho's broad chest and speaking against his throat. “S'my fault too.”

“I didn't wear a condom,” Minho said.

“S'fine. Probably be all right. Chances're low anyway.”

“I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“Minho.”

“I should have--”

“ _Minho._ ”

Minho fell silent, his brow furrowed, and Jinhwan sat up, looking down at him through the steam. Minho looked very young, and Jinhwan had to smile, because even if Minho was older... Jinhwan was more mature, more adult. There were a lot of people who expected an Omega to grow up a lot faster than their cohorts. They were more likely to be victimized, murdered, hurt in unimaginable ways, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that Jinhwan was keeping his cool while Minho was acting like a twenty-something year old man who just fucked up, rather than the Alpha he was.

“Minho. It's okay. I'm just—I'm really tired, and sore, so can we just... Get some sleep? We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“All right,” he whispered, and Jinhwan bent to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Minho fucking him had been... Well, agonizingly fantastic, but he could imagine that being tucked into bed with him, spooned into his body, would be even better. “Are you... You don't...”

“I don't hate you,” Jinhwan promised. “I was scared. I was, but. It's okay. You didn't hurt me, Minho, not... Not in a bad way. So come on. Lets go to bed.”

Jinhwan let himself be coddled—cuddled and pampered and tucked into bed, kissed into half-sleep as Minho got down into bed and hesitated.

“This way,” Jinhwan murmured, motioning for Minho to sleep against him so Jinhwan's chest was pressed to his back, his skinny arm draped over his waist. “Mmm. Better?” he asked, and Minho nodded, closing his eyes and reaching to hold Jinhwan's hand. “Goodnight, okay? We'll talk in the morning, I promise.”

“Okay,” Minho whispered, and Jinhwan kissed his ear, the back of his head. They'd... Discuss it tomorrow. What had happened, what was changing. They'd be okay. It wasn't the way Jinhwan had imagined himself rekindling his friendship with Minho, but it could have been so much worse?

It'd be okay. They'd be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a pairing askbox thing on tumblr. why is this my life? why is everything nasty sex all the time? @_@


End file.
